Sanguis Victoria
Just step down....your not even worth it....you can't last even a microsecond with my power....so why should I bother with fools like you. Sanguis Victoria is the Son of Dark Emperor Terrantos and Seras Victoria and the Older Brother of Hostilia Victoria. He is one of the Main Antagonists in the Series of Beyond Light and Darkness. Sanguis is seen as a Lazy and Indifferent vampire but despite this is shown as Serious when he wants to be. He is the Half-Brother of Domina Fon, Darkon Fon, Damiean Fon, Dhalia Fon, Rin Gitsune, Erai Gitsune and many other Children of Terrantos whose mother is Not Seras. Artwork was done by rosedragonguardian92 Appearance Sanguis is Tall young Man with the same Skin Color as Seras. He has Crimson Eyes due to his parents both having crimson eyes. Sanguis wears a Hellsing like uniform kind of like Seras's but more Masculine but there are different elements to it. He wears a tight red hellsing uniform with long pants. He also has Grey/Black Spiked boots and added to his uniform he has Demonic Skull Pauldrons on his Shoulders as well as a Spiked collar around his neck. He also has his guns on his back. Sanguis's finger nails are painted Red and has a tatoo on his back which has a large Skull with a Sword through it as well as flames around the skull. He has short Blonde hair as well which resembles his Father's hair style. Personality Sanguis is somewhat like his Father and Mother. Some of the traits he got from his mom are: very brave, strong and villainous young man who often rejects following orders of his master that cross with his personal beliefs. But the Traits he got from his Father make him more Cruel and evil. He is a Highly Sadistic Vampire who enjoys seeing people suffer through many means as he has used his power of gravity just to throw his opponent up and down repeatdly for his boredom and amusement showing a slight sadistic smile because of thier pain showing no compassion or sympathy of a chance his victim might die. While he is a Sadistic and Cruel vampire he rarely has any interest in fighting anyone due to the fact that no one gives him a challenge so he usually lays down in the battlefield when someone encounters showing he is quite lazy as he often says "What a Pain" as he rather sleep than fight his enemy as he knows his enemy would just be easily defeated because with just 1 movement of his figure he can pressure his foe's gravity around and suffocate him or her. Sanguis rarely ever gets serious in battle but when he does get serious it usually means he has had it with his enemy or his enemy harmed his Sister or his parents causing him to awaken from his lazy side. Sanguis shows he is a Very Blood-Thirsty man upon becoming serious but do to his name, Sanguis it it to be expected to him to be blood-thirsty but he is also a vampire so it makes sense. When in this state he is rarely ever seen without a Sadistic smile almost making him appear creepy or disturbing but His Mom has noted his Smile amost resembles her former master, Alucard's smile. But when Sanguis has this smile he is always noted to be out for blood showing no regard for mortal life regardless if thier human, demon, or even a mortal vampire, while in this state he has a Madness issue similar to his Older Half-Sister Dhalia as he is consumed by Madness just like she is wanting to see nothing but death and destruction as he has destroyed an entire village with just a mere snap of his fingers or rip his enemies intestines out and strangle them with them but only Difference between them is Sanguis's Madness is driven by his Lust for Blood as he grab someone by the neck and drank thier blood until they dried out without hesitation. Sanguis's blood thirst is rivaled with many other vampires and maybe his Half-Sister Dhalia. He enjoys seeing blood spill above all else no matter what kind of blood it is as he reveled in spilling the blood of many innocents, good soul reapers, demons, and many other species showing great delight in killing them as he laugh maniacally afterwards. Sanguis will also ripped off another person's head to drink thier blood without mercy or hesitation showing all he truly cares about is blood in battle when he is Serious. Sanguis seems to find killing a Sport and not a battle like most of his comrades seeing it as nothing but a way to buy time as Kenpachi does but Sanguis uses his will alone to restrict his power so he can have fun longer. He finds it quite enjoyable when fighting always wanting it to be fun on some level no matter how weak his opponent his he wants to entertain him for a while before he stabs them in the chest and than bits thier neck to drink thier blood and drain thier memories from them. Sanguis is a completely Backstabbing man to the Heroes, he always shows a Kind side to him unlike his four Half-Older Siblings, which he got his kinder side from his Mother. But as he appears kind and pretends to help someone he usually leads them into a trap or kills them off when they are no one else to help that hero. Sanguis is quite Malevolent as he is very evil entity he often shows up at night to attack villages and around the same time usually a blood-like mist surrounds the villages and he than devours each of his victims or shoots them causing to wipe out an entire city or village over night. Which Earned him a Nicknamed known as "The Vampire of Annhilation". Sanguis is also seems to be quite Cold, Callous, Indifferent, and Aloof showing no Emotion half of the time or any signs of sympathy or compassion this makes him seem mysterious at times and even Cruel. But when he finds something that intrigues him he seeks to make it his own or to devour it as he does with many villagers he encounters devouring an entire village just to satisfy his hunger for blood or to satasify his amusement, Showing Sanguis is usually a very bored individual no matter if he is serious or not most of the things he does are out of boredom he would kill an entire nation just to quenched his boredom. Despite how Blood-Thirsty Sanguis can be. He does have a side of him to make him seem almost Kind. Sanguis cares for His Mom more than anything else in the world and does not appreciate anyone harming her but he cares for his Father too, to a point he seeks to impress his Father and to earn his respect. Sanguis often tries to kill as much powerful enemies as possible to further this goal. Sanguis is also very Intelligent but Compared to His Half-Older Siblings he is only an Amateur, his IQ is that only of 209 while still in the Genius level when compared to Domina and Darkon espicially he is nothing more than a "Mere Fool" as he describes himself. Despite this, Sanguis does use his Intelligence to overcome many obstacles that stand in his Father's way or Domina's Way. His Strategies rival that of Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi, earning him the nickname "The Dragon of the North". Sanguis does have one weakness that makes him a flaw similar to Dhalia whose only fear was a Hollow who almost killed her when she was a child, Damiean's being his arrogance, Darkon's being his uncontrollable berserk state, and Domina's being her Fearless attitude. Sanguis's weakness is his lack of belief in Chaos. Unlike His Father, Plague, his Half-Siblings: He has no belief in the So Called Chaos. In fact he doesn't really believe in anything other than his Father or his Mother, he views them as Gods and nothin else believing they are most powerful in the existence tis may make him seem really Arrogant when he addresses this to the Heroes stating that his parents are above everything and this so called Chaos makes the Heroes question his Madness, Why he thinks them as Gods and above Chaos is not too surprising as Stated from Rose from Silent Hill "To a Child, Mom's God" so its easy to say why he thinks his Mom, Seras is God but why he views his Father is God is because of how he was raised by his Father and how Powerful his dad is seeking to becoming just as powerful as him, but he is usually too lazy to even try that. Sanguis despite being called "Prince of Wrath" is actually very very lazy he shows no concern to fight anyone as he only cares about sleeping or eating or drinking blood, as he ofen says "What a Pain", "This is such a Pain in the ass", "What the hell I guess I have too", and "Do I have too" showing he has a very lazy attitude despite being the 5th Strongest Child of Terrantos. Sanguis always or usually gives a non optimistic answer and just says stuff if he is done or if he can sleep now as he finds no amusment or joy in fighting weaklings as he prefers fighting strong enemies that can wistand his gravity power such as Kenpachi Zaraki, Nuova Shenron, Pandora, or even Albert Wesker showing signs of Happiness at the thought of fighting strong enemies. He has no particular interest in anything unlike his siblngs Sanguis will take very few things seriously as he didn't take Ichigo seriously after he went into Bankai State showing a bored experession as he woke up when Ichigo used Bankai showing he has no respect for his foes. if someone crosses him or murders one of his relatives, espicially if its his parents or his siblings, he will go into a Berserk rage and will not stop attacking his enemy until they are dead and thier very skeleton and blood is removed from thier very body showing he will be completely brutal and ruthless if his parents or siblings are killed. Sanguis may be lazy due to the fact he has the power to control gravity and as such probably did not development a craze or as evil personality as his siblings do to his power requiring little effort or skill to use as time overcame he soon bcame the lazy vampire he is now and just lays down during fight sometimes and just lifts his index finger to crushed his foe with the power of gravity and this often causes him to grow bored unless someone can resist it to some level or resist it entirely. History Plot Fatal Four Arc Odium Clan Arc The Future Arc Chaos Arc The Fall of the Seraphims Arc The Final Battle Arc Powers & Abilities Some of His Mother's abilities and some of his Father's abilities as well Taekwondo Specialist Manipulation over Blood and Darkness Some Soul Reaper abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Soul Reapers Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade